Hole-y Smokes
Hole-y Smokes is an episode from Specy Spooktacular. It features a black hole running rampant through town caused by a mistake in a particle accelerator. Roles Starring: *Sniffles Featuring: *Platypus Aliens Appearances *Cuddles *Toothy *Gutsy *Doc *Sickly *Thirsty *Handy *Flippy *Nutty *Fizzles *Flaky *Pierce *Giggles *Lifty and Shifty *Pop and Cub Plot The letters of the title "Hole-y Smokes!" are sucked in by a black hole O. At Sniffles' house, Sniffles reads the newspaper and discovered that scientists have discovered the Higgs' boson. That gave Sniffles an idea. He starts to build his largest invention yet, The Superfast Supercollider, underneath the town. He was accompanied by his robots. When he finished building the collider, he starts it up. He didn't realise that the magnetism of the accelerator has been quenched. When the atoms collided, they form a black speck which starts to suck in the atoms. Sniffles took a closer look at the speck and he realised that he had created a black hole! (DUN DUN DUN!!!). Sniffles said "Uh Oh!". The black hole lifted itself out of the accelerator and into the outside world. Sniffles looked worried. Disco Bear was dancing until his afro was lifted off by the force of the black hole and Giggles laughed at him until the black hole lifted her bowtie off which made her weep (strangely, the hole sucked in her tears). Lifty and Shifty was seen at a bank with a locked door. The black hole sucked the front wall of the bank and Lifty and Shifty laughed. However, the hole sucked in the money and the raccoon brothers groaned in disappointment. Cuddles sees the black hole (in mini size) and mistakes it for dog. He played fetch with it until it ran away from him. The hole sucked in Cub and Pop screamed. Nutty was licking his ice cream and Fizzles tried to drink her soda until the black hole sucked them in and they groaned in despair. Sniffles looked outside his house to see that his black hole is now massive. The black hole sucked in Handy's ladder and made him fall and splatter on the sidewalk. The hole became more massive and started to suck in trees, buildings and people. Flippy was about to kill Pierce until the hole sucks him in. Pierce laughs until he is sucked in too. Flippy is then hit in his chest by his bowie knife which got sucked in. More people got sucked in (Flaky, Doc, Sickly, Thirsty and Toothy). The hole reached its creator's house. When it sucked in the front walls, Sniffles tries to avoid being sucked in. He then prays that he will never die and the hole sucks him in. On the planet of the Platypus Aliens, the aliens enjoyed themselves until the HTFs are teleported. One alien shouted "INTRUDERS!" and the aliens attacked and killed the intruding HTFs. When the HTFs all died, the aliens cheered until a reporter gives them news that alien scientists created a black hole. The episode ends with the aliens panicking that their world is in danger. Deaths **Handy splattered on the sidewalk after the hole sucked in his ladder **Flippy got stabbed in his chest by his own bowie knife **The rest of the HTFs were killed by the Platypus Aliens Trivia **The plot of this episode is a spoof of the Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror story "The Greatest Story Ever Holed". **Coincidentally, both episode were tie-ins with the discovery of the Higgs' boson that happened in July. **Gutsy is seen when he tries to jump his motorbike into the hole. **The O in the title sucks up all the letters. The Y tried to hold on but it was no use. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular